dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Scrolls of Banastor
} |name = The Scrolls of Banastor |start = The Mages' Collective |end = The Mages' Collective |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |image = Rage demon concept art.jpg |px = 260px }} The Scrolls of Banastor is a side quest obtainable from The Mages' Collective Quest Board. The Collective requests that an individual with a certain moral flexibility scour Ferelden for five ancient and powerful Scrolls of Banastor. The scrolls contain information pertaining to "dark and terrible" blood magic rituals. Walkthrough Depending on how soon you acquire this quest, it can go one of three ways: * Get this quest as soon as possible, because you're going to visit all of the places (as mandated by the plot) anyway. In this way, it pretty much solves itself. * Get the quest later in the game, and just revisit the places. * Simply acquire all five scrolls during the course of the game, then hand them in as soon as you receive the quest in Redcliffe. Scroll Locations The location of the five scrolls are as follows: * Senior Mage Quarters of the Circle Tower: Ancient Texts in the southeast ruined room. In the same room as the first 3 blood mages, but on the other side. * Great Hall of the Circle Tower: Ancient Texts In first room in the northwest large room. * The Ruined Temple visited in The Urn of Sacred Ashes quest, directly south of Haven. It is in a library in the southeast corner of the map. There are several bookshelves with books on them so you can't miss it. * Western section of the Ruined Temple, called the Cultist Chambers. From the Main Hall map marker, take the west door to the Cultist Chambers area. The scroll is in the room just northwest of the Cultist Chambers map marker, in a pile of books marked 'Ancient Texts'. * Lair of the Werewolves. The scroll is in a pile of books marked 'Ancient Texts' in the southeastern chamber, the area just north of your final meeting with the Lady of the Forest and Zathrian. (It is possible to miss this one on your initial visit, due to the cutscene where the Warden interacts with the Gatekeeper wolf. If this happens, simply return to the Lair after the conclusion of Nature of the Beast and collect the scroll.) MagesBanastor.jpg|Circle Tower (second floor), The Scrolls of Banastor, first location Tower_3rd_floor.jpg|Circle Tower (third floor), The Scrolls of Banastor, second location RuinedtempmapBanastor.jpg|Ruined temple (first floor), The Scrolls of Banastor locations {Note: The location of the first scroll is marked incorrectly on the map. Check the room just above, on the left.} WerewolvesBanastor.jpg|Lair of the Werewolves, The Scrolls of Banastor location Reward * 175 XP * 5 Notes * Unfortunately, there does not appear to be a set scroll for each location; if you're missing one, your only option is to revisit each location until you find which one you missed. * A common problem is to miss the scroll in the Lair of the Werewolves. Many players neglect to explore the rooms in the final area when interrupted by the werewolves' dialogue and ensuing quest line. See also Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:The Mages' Collective quests